Tanjobi Omodeto Hitsugaya
by Sora Yasu9a
Summary: Spesial Fic untuk ultahnya Hitsugaya. Hari ini Hitsugaya ulanga tahun, kejadian apa yang akan terjadi dihari ulang tahunnya ini. RnR please...


Hay... Hay... Hay...

Ketemu lagi dengan saya sang Author Gaje.. hehehe

Saya buat Fic ini spesial untuk Ultahnya Hitsugaya*huwaaaaaaaa*. Tapi saya nggak tahu sekarang dia dah umur berapa. Kalo saya kira-kira sich umurnya sekitar 15-an yaaa. Tapi di sini aku buat Hitsugaya berumur 17.. hehehe OK langsung aja baca Cekidot...

Pairing : Hitsugaya

Disclaimer : BLEACH punya kang Tite Kubo bukan punya saya, saya tidak bisa membayangkan jika BLEACH ada di genggaman saya! gagagagaga

Rated : T

Genre : Humor, Parody, Fantasy

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo (s), AU, Humor Kemriyuk

HAPPY READING

Sinar matahari pagi menyusup ke dalam celah-celah sebuah jendela yang tertutup tirai namun tidak penuh itu, berhasil membuat sang empunya mengeluh.

"UuuuuuH"

Tapi tidak berhasil membuka matanya. Beberapa menit kemudian...

Suara jam weker kembali membuat cowok yang berambut putih itu mengeluh *again*.

Krrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggg Krrriiiiiiiiiiiiingggg

Jam weker itu terus berbunyi seakan ingin mengganggu acara tidur sang bocah tersebut.

"HuuuuH, awas kau." Katanya sambil meraba-raba meja di samping tempat tidurnya dengan mata yang tertutup untuk mematikan jam weker tersebut. Namun dia menumpahkan air yang ada di dekat jam weker tersebut. Dan dapat dipastikan air tersebut jatuh ke lantai dengan derasnya(?). setelah beberapa detik mencari-cari di mana letak jam weker tersebut, akhirnya dia berhasil juga.

"Akhirnya mati juga kau!" katanya dengan mata yang masih tertutup dan kemudian dia tidur lagi.

"Sayaaaang~~ ayo cepat turun. Ini sudah jam 6.50 apa kau tidak mau sekolah?" terdengar suara teriakan yang asalnya dari bawah.

"Awas kau Matsumoto... berani memanggilku dengan sebutan yang menjijikan itu!" katanya.

A/N : PAUSE... sampai sini kalian pasti sudah tau kan sapa cowok yang satu ini... YAAAP dialah Thaichou imut kita Thoushirou Hitsugaya... Kita? Gue aja kali Loe nggak.. Hehehe ^^v. PLAY

Kemudian diapun mulai turun dari ranjangnya, tapi tidak langsung berjalan untuk mandi. Dia terlebih dulu duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dengan lemas. Beberapa menit kemudian diapun bangkit. Tapi.. Tapi.. Tapi.. baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, dia langsung jatuh! Kenapa eh kenapa, karena dia terpeleset oleh air yang tadi dia tumpahkan sendiri. Alhasil wajahya yang imut itu ternoda tanda merah di dahinya.

"Sialan... siapa nich yang buang air sembarangan di sini. Gue kutuk moga-moga dia kena sial terus!" katanya dengan penuh emosi.

Kemudian diapun mulai bangkit dari keterjatuhannya. Dan mulai berjalan untuk mandi. Di kamar mandi ketika dia sudah melepas semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan mulai membasuh seluruh tubuhnya dengan air shower yang begitu segar serta memberi shampoo pada rambut putihnya. Tiba-tiba air showernya berhenti mendadak.

'Aduh kenapa nich, kok airnya tiba-tiba mati gini. Padahal aku kan lagi keramas!'batinnya.

"MATSUMOTO... NYALAIN AIRNYA AKU LAGI MANDI" teriaknya agar terdengar sampai bawah.

"HaaH airnya sudah mati yaaa. Kukira matinya bakal besok. MAAF TAICHOU AKU LUPA BAYAR TAGIHAN AIRNYA" teriak Matsumoto.

"KAU GILA... BAGAIMANA AKU MEMBASUH RAMBUTKU. MATAKU SUDAH PERIH. CEPAT AMBILKAN AIR UNTUKKU"

"MAAF TAICHOU AKU LAGI MASAK. TAICHOU AMBIL AIR AJA SENDIRI. ATAU PAKAI AIR APA SAJA YANG ADA DI KAMAR MANDI"

"Dasar Matsumoto gila. Menggunakan air yang ada di kamar mandi. Air yang ada di kamar mandi kan hanya air closet!"

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa dia keluar. Eits tentunya pake handuk dong ya. Dengan mata yang masih tertutup oleh busa sabun dia berjalan menyusuri ruang kamar mandi. *tebak lagi ngapain?* dia lupa letak pintu kamar mandi jadi muter-muter nggak jelas deh. Memang kamar mandi yang ada dilantai atas di khususkan untuk sang Thaichou imut ini, jadi maklum kalo lebar. *bayangin kamar mandinya Jun Pyo di BBF*

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya ketemu juga ntu pintu. Hitsugaya mulai membuka pintu itu perlahan namun pasti. Kemudian dia meraba-raba dinding dan mencari anak tangga untuk menuju lantai satu. Setelah menemukan tangganya, Hitsugaya segera menuruni dengan perlahan-lahan. Ketika hampir nyampe ke tangga terakhir dengan tidak elitnya dia terjatuh karena tetesan sampoo yang jatuh.

Gubrag... Klontang... Ctyaaar... Duooor... Meoong...

'Heem, apaan tuch...' batin Matsumoto yang mendengar suara aneh itu. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju anak tangga.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa. Thaichou mesum!" teriak Matsumoto dengan kerasnya sambil menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, namun sekali-kali ngintip dari celah jemarinya.*Hehe hayo lagi ngliatin apa*

"MATSUMOTO... dengar, ini semua gara-gara loe yang nggak bayar tagihan air bersih gue jadi kayak gini!" ucap Hitsugaya sambil memegang pantatnya yang tadi terjun duluan.

"I-iya thaichou. Tapi masalahnya itu..." tunjuk Matsumoto pada handuk Hitsugaya yang terbang dari tubuh Hitsugaya. *Huuuuuf untung Hitsu pake CD hehehe*

Berhubung Hitsugaya dari tadi lagi merem, jadi nggak tau apa yang terjadi. Kemudian dia bertanya pada Matsumoto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Handuk thaichou." Jawab Matsumoto.

Karena bingung, Hitsu-pun membuka sedikit matanya. Dan...

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Hitsugaya.

"Kenapa loe nggak bilang dari tadi. Dasar BAKA cepat balik badan loe!" perintah Hitsugaya pada fukuthaichou-nya.

"Hehehe" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya langsung merangkak dan mengambil handuknya kembali kemudian ngacir ke kamar mandi yang ada di lantai bawah.

"Thaichou... apakah kau sudah selesai?" tanya Matsumoto pada Hitsugaya, tapi gara-gara nggak ada jawaban akhirnya dia membalikan badan dan tidak menemui thaichou-nya.

BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN

Setelah selesai mandi. Hitsugaya langsung naik ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Selesai berpakaian Hitsugaya turun dengan seragam sekolahnya yang agak berantakan tapi masih terlihat rapi dan keren.*berantakan tapi kok rapi ya?*

"Thaichou, apakah kau ingin makan dulu? Aku sudah menyiapkan Nasi goreng spesial looo.. Aku ngasih telur, keju, saos tomat, saos cabe, paprika merah, kuning, hijau, merica,

"STOP.. aku nggak akan makan masakan beracunmu itu."kata Hitsugaya.

Kemudian dia pergi ke bagasi untuk mengambil motor bebeknya dan berangkat sekolah. Sebelum berangkat dia melihat jam tangannya.

"Sialan, sudah jam 7.32 aku telat ini semua gara-gara kesialan yang melanda hariku!" umpatnya kesal.

Dengan kecapatan yang di atas rata-rata Hitsugaya mengendarai motornya. Padahal jarak rumah dan sekolahnya lumayan jauh, namun karena mengendarai dengan kecepatan yang tinggi dia sudah nyampe di SMA Karakura pukul 7.45.

Karena gerbang sekolahnya sudah di tutup maka dia menyuruh tukang somay di depan sekolah yang jadi langganannya untuk memarkirkan motornya.  
>"Bang, di tempat biasa!" ucapnya sambil melemparkan kunci motornya.<p>

"Iya den..." ucap tukang siomay itu.

Kemudian Hitsugaya melompati gerbang itu dengan mudahnya, dan berjalan tanpa beban.

A/N : PAUSE.. khusus adegan ini dapat anda lihat di film Baby and Me nyolong dikit hehe PLAY

Hitsugaya berjalan di koridor kelas dengan santai untuk menuju ke kelasnya yaitu kelas XI IPA 2.

"Telat lagi Hitsu-kun?" tanya sensei yang memakai kaca mata yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Aizen sang guru killer. Tapi anehnya dia tidak pernah memperlihatkan keganasannya(?) di depan Hitsugaya, *curang banget...* karena dia tahu Hitsugaya merupakan murid yang pintar. Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Aizen sensei.

Hitsugaya masih berjalan menuju kelasnya. Setibanya di depan pintu dia menggeser dan mulai masuk.

"Maaf sensei, saya terlambat karena ada sesuatu yang -," kata Hitsugaya terpotong oleh ucapan senseinya.

"Aaaah yaya tidak apa-apa Hitsu-kun. Ayo cepat duduk." Kata sensei tersebut sambil senyum-senyum nggak jelas. Yang hampir saja membuat semua murid yang ada di kelas muntah mendadak.

"Arigato Mayuri sensei!" kata Hitsugaya sambil berjalan ke tempat duduknya dan memulai pelajaran.

SKIP TIME

Hitsugaya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya, hari ini dia pulang agak sore karena ada les mendadak. Sesampainya di depan gerbang rumahnya, dia mengklakson terus tetapi tidak ada yang membukakan. Akhirnya dia turun dari motor bebeknya dan membuka pintu gerbangnya sendiri. Ketika dia sedang membuka gerbang, tiba-tiba motornya jatuh dan Hitsugaya langsung berlari menuju motornya.

"Kenapa bisa jatuh segala sih! Dasar udah minta diganti apa ya?" gerutu Hitsugaya sambil menyeret motornya dan memarkirkan ke dalam garasi dalam keadaan tidur, takut kalo-kalo motornya jatuh lagi.*hehehe lucu banget tuh idenya*

Kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah, tapi keadaan rumah begitu gelap dan sepi.

"Matsumoto..." panggil Hitsugaya kepada fukuthaichonya, tetapi tidak ada sautan.

Namun tiba-tiba, lampu menyala dan keluar orang-orang dari tangga rumah Hitsugaya.

"TANJOBI OMODETO HITSUGAYA THAICHO..." ucap mereka serempak.

Hitsugaya tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri, dia syok gara-gara banyak banget orang yang datang ke rumahnya bayangkan saja ruang tamunya berukuran 3m X 3m dan itu diisi oleh orang yang mengantri minta tanda tangan(?) eh salah deng maksudnya ngantri pingin ngucapin ulang tahun buat Hitsugaya.

;- ^-^ -;

Yamamoto :"Tanjobi omodeto ya cucuku tersayang, kakek hanya bisa memberikan ini," katanya sambil memberikan sebongkah es batu.

Hitsugaya :'kakek dari mana? Sejak kapan dia jadi kakek gue?' membatin.

Yamamoto :"Cucuku?"

Hitsugaya :"Ah, iya Yamamoto-sama. Arigato," sambil menerima sebongkah es tersebut.

Hitsugaya :"Matsumoto, buatin es. Nih es batunya!"

Chojiro :"Hitsuagaya thaichou, tanjobi omodeto. Ini aku membawa sirup."

Hitsugaya :"A-arigato Chojiro-sama."

Hitsugaya :'Laah ni orang berdua kok kompakan banget sih, yang taichou bawa es, yang fukuthaichou bawa sirupnya. Duh... Duh..' membatin.

Soifon:"Hitsugaya taichou! Saya membawa es krim rasahbayar(?),"

Hitsugaya :"Rasahbayar?"

Soifon :"Gratis maksudnya."

Hitsugaya :'Yaiyalah gratis, masak gue harus bayar kado yang disiapin buat gue!' membatin.

Hitsugaya :"Arigato Soifon thaicho."

Omaeda :"Hitsugaya taichou saya membawa kripik kentang kesukaan saya dengan ukurun extra khusus untuk anda."

Hitsugaya :'Heeei, loe mau buat gue gendut apa dengan makanan ini!'

Hitsugaya :"Arigato"

Gin :"Tanjobi omodeto anakku. Maaf Ayah tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini, karena ada pekerjaan yang penting di Las Noches. Ini hadiah dari Ayah." Memberikan bungkusan yang berukuran sedang.

Hitsugaya :"Ayah dari mana? Cuma sama warna rambut bukan berarti loe bisa jadi Ayah gue Rubah!"

Kira :" Hitsugaya taichou, saya bawa ini." Memberikan satu botol minuman kearah Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya :"Apaan nih? Baunya kok kayak sake?"

Kira :"hehehe"

Hitsugaya :"Kira kao..."

Matsumoto :"Kalau Taichou tidak mau buat saya saja." Langsung ngambil gitu aja.

Unohana :"Waah, sekarang kau sudah besar. Padahal sepertinya baru kemarin kamu lahir, liat aja wajah mu masih imut-imut gitu." Sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut dan ngelus-ngelus pipi Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya :"Hehehe, emang aku selalu imut Unohana taichou." *Huwaaaa Hitsugaya narsis. Tepar*

Unohana :"Oke, saya ke sini membawa kue Ulang tahunnya. Ini buatan saya dan Isane, selama berjam-jam. Dan inilah hasilnya." Ucapnya dengan bangga tapi tetep nyante.

Hitsugaya :"Arigato Unohana taichou."

Isane :"Saya membawa alat-alatnya." Menyerahan pisau, piring kecil, lilin, korek api.

Hitsugaya :"Heheh, arigato Isane fukutaichou."

Aizen:"Hoy brow. Tanjobi omodeto ya. Gue bawa buku buat loe agar tambah pinter geto. *sejak kapan Aizen jadi gaol gini?*

Semua:"Huwaaaa ada Aizen sensei!"

Aizen:" Nyante brow, gue cuma mau ngucapin ulang tahun dan bakal langsung pulang. Dagh." Langsung ngacir.

Semua: Bengong~~~~~~~

Momo:"Huwaaa taichou jahat ninggalin aku lagi! Oh ya Shiro-chan aku bawa semangka kesukaanmu." Memberikan 6 karung semangka. *gimana cara bawanya tuh?*

Hitsugaya :"Huwaaa makasih ya Momo. Udah lama nih nggak makan semangka." Sambil ngiler.

Byakuya:"Tanjobi omedeto, Hitsugaya taichou. Hadiah saya ada di depan silahkan liat sendiri." Langsung duduk.

Semuanya langsung pada nengok ke arah depan. Dan melihat motor sport warna putih dengan stiker naga berwarna biru.

Semua:"Waaaach"

Ichigo langsung nyeret Renji.

Ichigo:"Nji, gila tuh Byakuya nggak nanggung-nanggung ngasih kadonya. Tajir sich yaa, kalo gue ulang tahun mau ngundang dia ach, sapa tau dikasih mobil. Hahaha"

Renji:"Gue yang sebagai fukutaichou-nya bakal di kasih pesawat kali yaa. Heheh."

Byakuya:"Tidak akan." Tiba-tiba nongol di belakang Ichigo dan Renji.

Ichigo dan Renji:"Huwaaaah" memegangi dada.

Hitsugaya :"Arigato gosaimashu Byakuya taichou, saya emang lagi butuh motor baru nih. Pasti harganya mahal yaa?"

Byakuya:"Itu mudah Hitsugaya taichou."

Hitsugaya :'Sombongnya nggak pernah ketinggalan.'

Renji:"Yo Hitsugaya taichou gue bawain pisang dari kebun gue, baru panen kemarin jadi dijamin masih enak." Memberikan 2 karung besar pisang.

Hitsugaya :"Arigato Renji, moga-moga gue nggak jadi babon kayak loe deh gara-gara nrima segini banyak pisang."

Renji:'Emang gue mirip baboon ya?'*tenang Renji loe nggak mirip sama baboon kok, tapi loe emang baboon(ditendang Renji FC)*

Komamura :"Hitsugaya taichou, saya membawa ini!" memberikan boneka dengan bentuk dirinya.

Hitsugaya :"Bo-boneka?" tanya Hitsugaya bingung.

Komamura :"Agar kau selalu ingat denganku."

Hitsugaya :"Haaaa, a-arigato Komamura taichou."

Iba :"Tanjobi omodeto Hitsugaya taichou, saya membawa kaca mata model baru nih. Ini dirancang dengan kaca yang dapat melihat tembus pandang. Cocok untuk Hitsugaya taichou yang menginjak dewasa. Hohoho."

Hitsugaya :"Apa-apaan kao Iba? Aku tak butuh kaca mata seperti ini! Ini dapat merusak mataku tauuu!" katanya sambil manyun.

Keigo :"Huwaaaa, itu buat saya saja Iba fukutaichou." Langsung pergi.

Hitsugaya :"Datang dari mana tuh anak?"

Kyoraku :"Hitsugaya taichou, saya membawa satu ikat bunga mawar merah. Terimalah." Sambil berlutut bak orang yang lagi nglamar pasangannya.

Hitsugaya :"A-apa-apaan ini Kyoraku taichou. Aku itu cowok! Kenapa kau memberiku bunga?"

Kyoraku :"Tapi hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan kepadamu, karena di depan rumahku hanya ada ini." Jawabnya sambil memberi puppy eyes.

Semua :"Huweeeeeekk"

Hitsugaya :"Heeem. Baiklah, arigato." Menjawab dengan malas.

Nanao :"Hitsugaya taichou, saya membawa kaca mata baca untuk anda, agar tidak cepat lelah ketika membacanya."

Hitsugaya :"Arigato, Nanao fukutaichou."

Tosen :"Yo Hitsugaya, gue bawa berbagai macam wig nih. Mau pilih yang mana?"

Hitsugaya :"Wig?"

Tosen :"Benar! Kalau-kalau kau malu dengan rambut mu yang putih itu."

Hitsugaya :"Huappaaa? Aku tak pernah malu dengan rambutku yang putih ini, karena rambutku yang putih inilah yang memikat para manusia! Benar kan author?." Mengedipkan mata ke arah author. *Huwaaaa, itu benar sekali Hitsugaya!*

Tosen :"Jadi kau tidak akan menerima hadiahku?" tanya Tosen dengan tampang memelas.

Hitsugaya :"A-aaah, baiklah aku akan menerimanya. Aku pilih yang ini saja." Mengambil wig berwarna hitam yang modelnya sama dengan rambut Tosen.

Tosen :"Kenapa Hitsugaya taichou memilih rambut yang modelnya sama dengan model rambutku? Apakah kau menyukai model rambutku?"

Hitsugaya :'HaaaaH? Gue suka model rambut loe yang gimbal bak seseorang yang tak pernah mandi selama satu tahun itu? Tidak akan! Gue mau naruh ini buat nakut-nakutin tikus.'

Hitsugaya :"Hehehe." Hanya tersenyum karena tidak rela mengatakan yang sebenarnya. *Hitsugaya, kau baik sekali...*

Hisagi :"Hitsugaya taichou, saya membawa macam bentuk tato dan ini permanen loh,"

Hitsugaya :"Tato? Aku tidak boleh memakai tato di sekolah Hisagi."

Hisagi:"Tapi, kau bisa memakainya di daerah yang tidak terlihat."

Hitsugaya :'Mau ditaruh di mana ya? Kulit gue kan putih bersih. Kalo gue kasih tato sia-sia aja dong gue ngrawat selama ini' batinya.

Hitsugaya :"Tapi maaf Hisagi aku tidak tertarik, kau bisa memberikannya kepada yang lain, mungkin Renji." Usulnya.

Matsumoto :"Taichou ku tersayang~~~, mungkin hadiahku beda sendiri dari yang lain. Dan pasti Hitsugaya taichou suka. " memberikan sebuah kartu kepada Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya :"Apaan nih. SIM?"

Matsumoto :"Yap, itu adalah SIM C = Surat Ijin Mencari Cinta. Mulai sekarang taichou boleh pacaran sama cewek yang taichou suka." *pilih aku Hitsugaya... pilih aku..*

Hitsugaya :"Haah? Tanpa kartu seperti ini, aku juga sudah akan mencari pacar Matsumoto baka!"

Matsumoto :"Benarkah itu? Sekarang taichou-ku sudah dewasa." Sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya :"Lepasin..."

Kenpachi :"Hitsugaya taichou, saya memberikan paket gratis untuk anda selama satu minggu di restoran saya. Jadi selamat menikmati."

Hitsugaya :'Benarkah? Waah ini sangat menyenangkan, aku bisa makan di Kenpachi Fried Chiken selama seminggu tanpa ngluarin uang. Hahaha'

Hitsugaya :"Arigato Kenpachi taichou."

Yachiru :"Hitsugaya taichou, saya membawa permen lolippop dengan ukuran yang besar. Ini." Memberikan lolippop.

Hitsugaya :'Gila, besar banget nih permen, nggak bakal habis dalam satu dua hari deh.'

Hitsugaya :"Arigato Yachiru-chan."

Mayuri :"Hitsugaya taichou saya membawa berbagai ramuan yang pastinya akan bermanfaat bagimu." Membuka koper gede yang dari tadi dia bawa.

Hitsugaya :"Ramuan apa itu Mayuri taichou?" tanya Hitsugaya penasaran. Yang lain pada langsung ikutan liat.

Mayuri :"Yang ini ramuan penambah tinggi badan," tunjuknya pada botol berwarna hijau.

Rukia :"Huwaaaa, aku mau itu. Hitsugaya taichou kan udah agak tinggian jadi yang ini buat aku aja yaA." Langsung ngambil gitu aja.

A/N : Dalam semua Fic-ku Hitsugaya lebih tinggi dari anime aslinya ya sekitar 160 cm Laah, karena saya tidak rela Hitsugaya dibilang cebol T-T

Mayuri :"Baiklah tidak masalah, 50 ribu." Sambil menengadah dihadapan Rukia.

Rukia :'Dooooong, jadi ini bayar? Gawat aku lupa membawa uang!' langsung menengok kearah Byakuya yang lagi duduk santai.

Rukia :"Ni-Nii sama, apakah kau punya uang?"

Byakuya :"Itu pertanyaan tak masuk akal. Kapan aku pernah tak punya uang Rukia? Aku selalu punya uang." Sambil menyunggingkan senyum.*Sombongnyaaaaaaaaa*

Rukia :"A-aah, gomen Nii-sama. Bolehkan aku meminjamnya? Akan aku kembalikan secepatnya, ya secepatnya!"

Byakuya :"Tentu saja boleh, kau mau minta berapa? Satu juta?"

Rukia :"Huwaa, itu kebanyakan Nii-sama, kau hanya minta 50 ribu."

Byakuya :"Hanya 50 ribu? Memang kau mau beli apa dengan uang segitu?"

Rukia :"I-itu aku, aku ingin beli ramuan peninggi badan." Jawab Rukia dengan semburat merah di pipi.

Byakuya :"Hn?" bingung tapi tetep memberikan uangnya.

Rukia :"Arigato Nii-sama" langsung ngacir ke arah Mayuri.

Mayuri :"Bagaimana Rukia? Kau jadi membelinya?"

Rukia :"Tentu!" memberikan uangnya.

Mayuri :"Arigato, yak ayo.. ayo sapa lagi yang mau beli. Ramuan tambah ganteng, tambah cantik, tambah rambut, tambah uang, tambah di sayang pacar, tambah pinter." Ucapnya bak seorang ahli dagang obat-obat yang ada di pasar.

Semua :"Aku mau beli yang itu, aku juga mau... yang itu yaA. Cepat berikan kepadaku. Aku dulu yang udah bayar. Aku dulu. Huwaaa."

Hitsugaya :"Kenapa jadi ribut seperti ini. SEMUANYA BERHENTI!"

Semua : Terdiam. Hitsugaya mulai mendekati tempat Mayuri.

Hitsugaya :"Jadi mana ramuan yang akan kau berikan kepadaku Mayuri taichou?"

Mayuri :"Yaaah, gomen Hitsugaya taichou. Ramuannya udah habis. Kau terlambat." Jawabnya tanpa dosa.

Hitsugaya :"Baiklah itu tak masalah." Menahan emosi sampai-sampai keringatnya keluar dengan ukuran sebiji duren(?).

Nemu :"Ini. Hadiah dariku." Memberikan sapu tangan.

Hitsugaya :'Kok bisa pas banget ama suasana gue yang agi esmosi gini.'

Ukitake :"Hitsugaya taichou, saya membawa paket yang berisi berbagai macam makanan ringan,"

Hitsugaya :"Kenapa kebiasaan mu tidak hilang Ukitake taichou, sejak dulu kau selalu memberiku seperti ini. Memang kenapa?"

Ukitake :"Karena nama panggilan kita sama-sama Shiro." Sambil tersenyum.

Hitsugaya :"Hanya itu?" dengan tampang bingung.

Ukitake :"Ya begitulah. Hehe."

Rukia :"Tanjobi omodeto Hitsugaya taichou, saya memberi boneka chappy dengan model seperti Hitsugaya. Nih." Memberikan boneka dengan bentuk kelinci tapi memuliki rambut putih dan dengan mata berwarna hijau zamrud.

Hitsugaya :'Walaupun aku tak suka chappy, sepertinya lebih baik yang asli dech.'

Hitsugaya :"Hehehe, terima kasih Rukia."

Ichigo :"Yo Hitsugaya, aku bawain jeruk nih. Masih anget loo, baru kemarin aku dikasih sama nenek gue."

Hitsugaya :"Hahaha, semoga saja rambutku tidak berubah menjadi jeruk sepertimu."

Ichigo :"Apa kau bilang?" sambil menjitak kepala Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya :"Kauuuuu beraninya menjitak kepalaku! Kemari kau jeruk baka..."

;- ^-^ -;

Selama Hitsugaya dan Ichigo masih kejar-kejaran. Semua orang dengan seenaknya memakai rumah Hitsugaya untuk berpesta. Ketika aksi kejar-kejaran sudah selesai. Hitsugaya duduk di sofa ruang tamunya.

"Kok kayak ada yang aneh sih, gue kayak dudukin sesuatu," menengok ke arah yang didudukinya. Ternyata dia menduduki sebuah botol, sake?

"Huwaaaa, kenapa banyak botol sake berserakan di sini." Shock Hitsugaya ketika melihat berbotol-botol sake di lantai.

"Hik, ayo Taichou kita minum bareng-bareng hik," ucap Matsumoto yang merupakan biangnya kekacauan ini.

"SEMUANYA KELUAR SEKARANG..." teriak Hisugaya sambil menyapu semua orang yang tadi datang ke rumahnya.

"Huwaaaaaaa, kenapa malah aku yang harus membereskan kekacauan ini sendirian." Rengeknya.

Sedangkan orang-orang yang tadi disapu oleh Hitsugaya, terlantar di pinggir jalan. Tiba-tiba datanglah truk pemungut sampah.

"Waaaah, ni sampah banyak banget ya. Sampah masyarakat nih pasti. Kalo di jual laku berapa ya?" pikir tukang sampah tersebut.

"Akhirnya sekarang sudah bersih juga, tinggal membuang sampah-sampahnya." Ucap Hitsugaya bangga.

Sesampainya di depan rumahnya, dia mendengar orang yang teriak-teriak manggil namanya. Dan tanpa sengaja dia melihat truk sampah yang berisi orang-orang yang dia kenal.

"Hitsugaya taichou, tolongin saya..."

TAMAT

Huwaaaaaah

Akhirnya selesai juga nih Fic. Gomen banget nih kalo critanya nggak menarik, garing, aneh dan sejenisnya. Maklum author belum begitu berpengalaman. Oh ya mumpung di sini, saya mau nanya, apakah ada yang nunggu ficku yang **Oh, Rukia**? Hehehe. Aku pingin update, tapi kayaknya masih sepi. Hohoho.

Ok, akhir kalimat.

**REVIEW PLEASE... ^^**


End file.
